sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rubellite (Goldensunsheba)
"Rubellite" is a reoccurring antagonist with in the roleplay fandom of Steven Universe. Personality "I'm going to burn you into a little crisp!" Rubellite is not a friendly gem and attacks first and asks questions later, she's hot headed and has a bad temper on her. She doesn't let others talk bad about her and she's very intimidating when she wants to be. Her intimidating nature allows her to have control over those under her and she likes to abuse her powers with lower classed gems. She is also very stubborn and impatient, she tends to work alone and refuses help from others demeaning those who try to help her. Although she has little respect for gems under her she is still highly loyal to her diamond and those she considers friends. She has also been known to be very sadistic even taking pleasure in seeing other gems beneath her suffer. Appearance Rubellite is tall with a slender build, about the same height as Pearl. She has fiery red hair with orange highlights. Her skin is a deep red color. Her clothing is rather elegant with her Yellow Diamond symbol showing on her lower body. Regenerations History Rubellite was emerged through a eruption from the cliff side she was created in, she managed to shatter several Ruby's during this time. She refused to be called out by a cut and number and ended up killing the Peridot who attempted to gather that Data. Yellow Diamond was the only enemy that Rubellite could not defeat and accepted her as her Diamond. Yellow Diamond took her under her wing and began training her right from the start. She was train to be an interrogator due to how intimidating she is. Though due to her poor nature and how abrupt she is, Yellow Diamond found her hard to get any gems to work with her so she planned to send Rubellite to Earth for a mission that would have her forced to work with others. TO BE CONTINUED. Abilities Rubellite possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. Rubellite was intended to be just a normal Ruby Solider but she ended up becoming higher in the ranks due to the abilities she possessed. Rubellite wields a Scythe as her main weapon but she is highly adept at controlling fire around her. She can become super heated and endure thousands of degrees of temperature, she is also capable of swimming through Lava. Unique Abilities * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Rubellite has the ability to manipulate fire around her, it can be used to heat thing to several thousand degrees or used as a shield to protect against projectiles. Rubellite can also control the temperature of her fires to ensure not to melt a close friend. * '''Lava Eruptions: '''She can manipulate the planets core to cause eruptions that normally would not be seen, this requires alot of patience and concentration and she has only pulled off this ability once. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Rubellite's able to move quickly through fire and can manipulate it to her own will. If the fire dies out around her she looses the speed. * '''Heighten Sense: '''Activates when she's under full concentration making it nearly impossible to sneak up and surprise her. But due to her temper and how Impatient she gets she has yet to master this skill though it has been trained to her by Yellow Diamond. * '''Pyro Storm: '''Activates a Fire Tornadoe around her and can cause massive damage. Fusions None Relationships Rubellite has interactions with multiple characters so far. These are a few of her relationships with others. Cannon Characters: = Garnet Rubellite dislikes Garnet with a burning Passion and most of it surrounds Ruby being part of the Fusion. Rubellite naturally hates all Ruby's and this one infuriates her. It's possible though she somewhat see's her relationship with Ice the way Ruby has with Sapphire and this frustrates her. Pearl Rubellite admired this Pearl for being known as a fierce renegade. But after proving herself stronger Rubellite now looks down at her and care very little for her. During battle she will taunt and then purposely ignore Pearl to humiliate her. Amethyst Rubellite caused the creation of Amethyst by accident by reactivating a drill causing her gem to begin to stir. She cares very little for this gem and tends to ignore her. Rose Quartz Rubellite hates the idea of Rose Quartz and is determined to bring her down and humiliate her and every way possible. She wants to poof her and let Ice have her way with the gem before they both annihilate it. Steven Universe Though their interaction has not yet been seen, she seems to have the same hatred for him as she does his mother. But due to his Nature Rubellite has been known to actually act calm around him. (This is yet to be fully verified) Peridot Rubellite wants Peridot dead and would like to step on her shard and turn them into dust. But for some reason Ice keep her from doing so and she is highly unsure of what Ice sees in her. Lapis Lazuli Rubellite out right mocks Lapis constantly when given a chance and she is interested in hunting her down and gaining information from her. Their ability's clash and even with Ice at her side she seems to end up in a stall mate with Lapis. Jasper One of the only Quartz gems she actually supports and admires. As a war veteran Rubellite seems to admire her tactics. Yellow Diamond Rubellite is on good terms with Yellow Diamond even being praised even though her gem status should not be classed as a warrior type she was chosen to be Yellow Diamond's Bounty hunter. Rubellite respects her Diamond but tends to act a bit bitter since she cannot defeat Yellow Diamond in combat. She is one of the Only gems who has sparred with a Diamond and not been shattered for it. Non-Canon Characters: Ice Pokemonboy3000 Rubellite is bonded with Ice, a simple act that was created accidentally. Rubellite was given the mission to protect a class of Snow type gems in the Northern reaches of planet Earth. Young at over confident Rubellite chased any other gems away claiming she had the skills to protect the whole lot of Snow. This turned out to be a grave mistake as Rubellite was over whelmed and poofed by the powerful organic like. When reforming she couldn't bare the thought of humiliation that she may have failed. Desperately she seeked out any sign of any other Snow's that where left whole when she finally came across Ice. From that moment the two bonded and Rubellite began to show Ice the life she had created for herself letting Ice indulge in her own violence and torture. Ice is the only gem that Rubellite will not harm even in an alternate dimension she cannot bring herself to cause any harm to this gem. The thought of anyone hurting her causes Rubellite to go into a flurry of fury. She is highly protective when Ice is forced back into Snow and will go to great lengths to protect her friend. Rose Quartz has made an acknowledgement that she feels these two are more the friends and believes their bond to be of a romantic kind like Ruby and Sapphire and has worried about the possibility of their stable and powerful Fusion if ever they were to. Yellow Calcite Pokemonboy3000 Rubellite made it clear the Yellow Calcite was her mark. She had heard about the betrayal from Yellow Diamond and then became obsessed with trying to track and hunt her down. Being beaten by her once infuriated her further and the Rubellite started to purposely cause trouble with this gem. Rubellite knew that Yellow Calcite had feared her but never expected and encounter with the gems darker side. Black Calcite: Unknowingly part of her creation Black Calcite soon became the bane of her existence. The hate between these two gems is overwhelming and every battle is fierce, things only got worse when Black Calcite successfully trapped Ice in a Fusion called Black Ice. Mahogany Pearl (Goldensunsheba) Rubellite despises this Pearl with a bitter passion, any time she see's this Pearl she ends up mocking her and trying to maker her feel awful. She holds out a strong resentment towards her but it isn't clear why she is so angry about this Pearl. Chrysoberyl (I-Ship-Stevidot) Rubellite isn't really impressed by her but does see somewhat of herself in this gem. She strives to motivate her when this gem brings herself down and encourages her and her violent tendency's because the outcome usually amuses Rubellite. Rubellite doesn't seem emotionally invested but does see her as a value companion. Ice Cream Opal (I-Ship-Stevidot) Little is know about this relationship so far but it is believe that Ice Cream Opal has helped in the creation of a few weapons Rubellite uses on her Bounty hunting missions. Snowy (Goldensunsheba) After finding out what Snowy really is Rubellite feels guilty, she hides this very well but she refuses to harm the small fox no matter what she tries to do. Scapolite ( Qwertyuiopscout123) Rubellite disliked this gem for making a fool out of her during the attempt at capturing Tiger Iron, but she does hold some respect for the gem for protecting Snowy. Tiger Iron (Goldensunsheba) Tiger Iron enrages Rubellite as she seeks to capture this gem as one of her bounty's. Although only second on her list of captures she seeks this gem and wants to bring her down. Trivia * Rubellite has been based of the character Agria for Tales of Xillia * She speaks in a British accent even though she's never been to Britain * She ended up being darker color by mistake and it just kinda stuck even though normally Rubellite's are a brighter pink color. * She choose to wield a Scythe as her melee weapon. Her natural weapon is Pyrokinesis. * Rubellite is a deep red color despite Rubellite's normally being a light Pink color, even thought not a vibrate or firey as a Ruby Rubellite stands out above her counter parts as being unquie. Gemology http://meanings.crystalsandjewelry.com/rubellite/ * Rubellite has been mistaken for actual rubies for centuries because to the eye they look identical. It is only with the development of modern testing technique that a scientific approach for distinguishing between them has become possible. * Rubellite is part of a Tourmaline Family. Gallery RubelitteGSS.png Die in a fire.png|Crys and Rubellite GOLDENrubellitereq.jpg|Topazriel Dreemurr Drew this. QwertyRubelite.jpg|Qwertyuiopscout123 drew this Rube's Character design.png|Rubellite character design for the Fanon series The Queen of Fire. Rubellite and Snows.png|AU Rubellite sucessfully protects the Snow. Rubellite II.png|Agunachopace take on Rubellite from The Queen of Fire. Rubellitelatest_002.png|Drawn by MR.Flix Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:A to Z Category:Approved Characters